


The Wonder of A Fairytale

by Sokkas_First_Fangirl



Series: I Lay My Life Before You [28]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Roger Taylor (Queen), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Omega Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl
Summary: It's the first Christmas that Freddie is spending with other people in years. It may only be Roger's family, but he feels dreadfully nervous all the same.OR: Freddie meets Roger's family. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: I Lay My Life Before You [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256678
Comments: 48
Kudos: 46





	1. Once Upon A December

**Author's Note:**

> We're back with fluff! ❤

**December 22nd, Cornwall, 1970** **  
** **_“And a song someone sings, once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.” -Once Upon A December,_ ** **Anastasia Soundtrack**

Well, Freddie had given in, in the end. As much as he may still fuss for appearances sake, he did truly appreciate Roger’s invitation- of course, being so last minute that meant he had no thank-you gift for Winifred. In the end, he settled for rushing down to the shops and buying the best wine and chocolates he could find.

He knew, logically, that Winifred wasn’t expecting  _ anything  _ from him, let alone anything fancy. He still felt a bit embarrassed all the same.

It was the first Christmas he was spending with other people since he was seventeen. Even then, his family had never been big on Christmas. It wasn’t their holiday. His old boarding school had paid more attention to it, but mostly by singing hymns and giving the students a turkey dinner. 

Still, Freddie had grown up on stories of what Christmas was meant to be like, what it was all about. It had sounded lovely, he thought. Peace on earth, goodwill towards all men. It was a nice idea. 

He was used to Christmas not being a big deal. He was used to spending Christmas alone, the last few years. He’d buy himself something nice and spend the day doing whatever he liked. A holiday for himself.

And now he was heading to Cornwall with Roger. It wasn’t a big deal. It shouldn’t be a big deal. It was his best friend, inviting Freddie to his house. It was sweet of Roger to offer. Well, more like insist and badger until Freddie, smiling, caved in.

Which led to the bloody  _ long  _ drive to Cornwall.

At least they had the radio.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Fucking  _ traffic!”  _ Roger snarled, beeping the horn relentlessly. He overtook the car in front, ignoring it when the other driver flipped him off. Served the guy right, driving at a snail’s pace.

Freddie only laughed at his misery.

“It’s almost Christmas,” Freddie reminded him. “Stands to reason everyone else will be driving home.”

“Rude of them,” Roger said with a grin. “They should wait their turn.”

“Take a ticket and wait,” Freddie said brightly.

Roger chuckled, turning the music up. The Beatles began to play and, as always, he and Freddie sang along. For all that Freddie had been quiet and nervous when the drive started, he seemed to have relaxed considerably, which was a relief.

Roger wanted this to go well. He knew Freddie spent Christmas alone, and truth be told it drove Roger nuts. It  _ hurt.  _ It was bloody  _ Christmas!  _ Regardless if Freddie celebrated it or not, Roger couldn’t bear the idea of leaving his friend alone on the holidays. Brian and John had already gone home the day before. There was simply no way that Roger was leaving Freddie in their shitty flat alone. No way, no how.

They were equally stubborn, but Roger managed to wear him down. And though Freddie was nervous, Roger wasn’t. He knew what his mum was like; she’d take one look at Freddie and fall in love. He was sure Freddie and Clare would get along like a house on fire.

They’d just better not mention their Christmas party and the chaos that ensued, or he’d never hear the end of it.

It was gloomy, it was cold, but thankfully not raining (though Roger eyed the dark clouds warily). Freddie hummed along to the radio, tapping his fingers on his knees.

It was their usual comfortable silence, when Freddie spoke up; “Do you think she’ll like me, darling?” His brown eyes were anxious, and he nibbled his lip, not quite looking at Roger properly.

“She’ll take one look at you and break out the adoption papers,” Roger said, lightly hitting Freddie’s shoulder. “Just you watch. She’ll be happier to see you than me.”

Freddie laughed, a little high-pitched. “Don’t be daft, Rog.”

“You say  _ please  _ and  _ thank you, _ ” Roger said, wrinkling his nose in mock-disgust. “That alone will win her over.”

“Or you just have dreadful manners.”

“Yeah, that too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was only two in the afternoon when they arrived, but the dark clouds made it seem later. They passed house after house, brightly lit up with decorations. Some went overboard and some kept it simple.

Winifred kept it simple.

Roger could see the Christmas tree through the open curtains; she’d hung her favourite wreath on the front door, and he could see the stockings on the mantle, the Nativity on the coffee table. She’d never been one to decorate flashily, something Roger and Clare had teased her for.

It was simple, but Winifred always managed to make it look pretty.

And, true to Roger’s word, she completely lit up when she opened the door.

“Roggie, sweetheart!” She pulled him into a tight hug, patting his back as she did. She had the same eyes as Roger, the same shade of blonde hair; she wore hers pulled back in a ponytail. Her red jumper had Rudolph sewn on the front.

“Hey, Mum,” Roger said. He happily returned the hug; only as recently as being seventeen, he’d have been too embarrassed to do so. He’d have groaned and complained and blushed scarlet, terrified his friends would see.

Fuck that for a laugh.

Freddie hung back, but Winifred’s blue eyes sought him out. Her smile was sweet and welcoming, the smile Roger was used to.

“Lovely to meet you, sweetheart,” she said. The hug she offered Freddie was softer, shorter, but she squeezed his hand as she pulled back. “Roggie’s been talking non-stop about you!”

_ “Mum,” _ Roger groaned.

“All good things!” Winifred said, winking at Freddie. “He says you’re studying art?” She gestured them inside, and they followed obediently. Freddie nodded in answer.

“I am, ma’am,” he said.

“Just call me Winifred, love,” she said brightly. She looked pointedly at Roger. “You see that? That’s manners.”

“Told you so,” Roger said to Freddie. The living room was warm and bright, the sofa sagged as usual, but it was too comfortable to replace. When Freddie shyly gave Winifred the wine and chocolates she beamed and patted him on the shoulder.

“That’s sweet of you, Freddie, you didn’t have to trouble yourself.” Her tone was soft, but her gaze was pointed when she said, “We’re happy to have you.”

It was times like these that Roger truly couldn’t imagine not having his mum. He couldn’t imagine being an orphan like Freddie. Michael would be no great loss, but not having Winifred? Roger wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

Freddie looked uncertain, but he managed to return Winifred’s smile, and he looked surprised- delighted, but surprised- when she asked about his exams and projects. When Roger had studied dentistry, he’d only given monosyllable answers, grunts, deflected and changed the subject. It had bored him to tears, he hadn’t been passionate about the topic at all.

But anyone who knew Freddie knew that he was passionate about art. It was no wonder he started chatting away eagerly.

And Winifred, who Roger knew for a fact was clueless about art, listened eagerly, asking all the right questions.

Smiling, Roger settled back in his seat. That sealed it. They’d be fine.


	2. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Roger settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Clare arrives and Freddie does some quiet brooding despite himself

**_“You run with me, and I can cut you free, out of the drudgery and walls you keep in. So trade that typical for something colorful, and if it's crazy, live a little crazy!” -The Other Side,_ ** **The Greatest Showman**

Clare marched in singing Christmas carols at the top of her lungs. She jumped into the living room, arms and legs spread wide.

“DECK THE HALLS-”

“Leave the singing to me,” Roger said, tossing a sweet-wrapper at her. “You’ll just deafen us.”

“And that falsetto of yours won’t?” Clare asked, raising an eyebrow. She spotted Freddie and grinned. “Hi, I’m Clare,” she said. “Freddie, right?”

Freddie nodded. Clare hopped onto the armchair and reached for the box of Quality Street. “So how many drivers did Roger swear at?” she asked.

“Clare,” Winifred sighed.

Roger flipped her off, but Freddie smiled shyly. “At least five,” he said.

_ “Roger!”  _ Winifred turned to him sharply, but Clare laughed delightedly.

Roger thumped Freddie with a pillow. “Traitor,” he grumbled. Freddie’s smile was innocent as could be.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinner wasn’t anything special, just some take-away. They all ordered their favourites; the telly was on, but it was mostly background noise. No one was really watching, they were all chatting. Clare complained about school and some of the kids in her class. Winifred gave them bits of local gossip about people Roger had never met. He tried to nod along, but really, who in god’s name was Mrs Thomas?

Freddie was, as he usually was when not performing, very quiet. He nibbled at his food, he listened to everyone talk- and Roger was just happy to see him  _ actually  _ engage with Clare and Winifred. He listened to their every word, he asked about Clare’s teachers and agreed with Winifred that yes, it was simply dreadful to talk about people behind their backs.

Roger was quite sure the irony was lost on his mother, lovable hypocrite that she was.

Roger caught Freddie’s gaze and rolled his eyes. The Omega ducked his head with a grin. Clare looked at Winifred with raised eyebrows, a teasing smirk on her face, but had the sense to keep quiet.

To be fair, Roger got his fair share of complaints in: the traffic, their landlord and nosy neighbours (the mere mention of them made Freddie scowl), and the arguments in the studio.

“You and Brian are responsible for most of those arguments,” Freddie sniffed, nose in the air and arms folded. “You’re impossible.”

“They’re Alphas, dear,” Winifred said with a teasing smile.

“Cheers, Mum,” Roger and Clare drawled. Freddie looked between them both and shook his head.

“Well, that’s uncanny.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


There was no guest room, so Freddie and Roger had to squeeze into Roger’s old room. There were the old rock posters on the walls, the books and vinyls stacked high, the same blue and green duvet on the bed, the same blue lamp on the bedside table.

It was also a lot cleaner than it had been when Roger was a teenager, still living at home. He’d been nagged into giving it a good thorough cleaning before he left for college- and under Winifred’s stern gaze (and his grandmother joining in) he’d gone through his stuff, tossing what he didn’t want or use anymore, donating some old clothes, and taking what he wanted with him.

With less clutter, the room didn’t feel so small- and yet, it somehow felt smaller than before all the same. He supposed that was part of coming home.

And Freddie may have been tiny, but sharing a single bed was still a squash with the two of them.

“I can sleep on the floor or sofa,” Freddie suggested, and was met with nearly identical  _ Are you mad?  _ looks from Roger, Winifred and Clare.

“Absolutely not!” Winifred said, hands on her hips.

“Don’t be mental,” Roger said.

Clare clapped him on the back. “Better do as they say,” she said cheerfully. “Or you’ll never hear the end of it. Trust me.”

So he did, and truth be told Freddie was glad he did.

He ended up curled up on his side; Roger had an arm tossed over him.

“Alright?” Roger asked. “Like- my mum and Clare were alright?”

“They’re nice,” Freddie said. 

“Mum adores you already,” Roger laughed. “I bloody told you so, didn’t I?”

And Freddie, thinking of Jer despite himself (and trying not to think of Kashmira) said, “She speaks to me like I’m clever.” She did, she really did; she’d asked about his degree, she’d asked about the band, about boxing, what songs he’d written. She’d sounded genuinely interested in what he had to say, gently prodding him into answering, gently backing away when Freddie got quiet.

“My own mama never did that,” Freddie whispered, more to himself than to Roger.

Roger’s grip on him tightened. “You  _ are  _ clever,” he said quietly, fiercely. 

Sometimes it was still strange to be surrounded by people who believed that wholeheartedly, who encouraged him. They were still few and far between, but it seemed he could add Roger’s family to that little list.

“Roggie?”

“Yeah, Freds?”

“Thanks for inviting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protect Freddie at all costs


	3. Merry Christmas Everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last update before the holidays!

****

**December 25th, 1970** **  
** **_“So here it is, merry Christmas! Everybody's having fun. Look to the future now, it's only just begun.” -Merry Christmas Everybody,_ ** **Slade**

Christmas Day wasn’t exactly a big fancy deal in Roger’s family. It was an  _ important  _ day, but it wasn’t the stuff of movies and fairytales.

But it was what they loved.

Roger woke early, as he always did when Christmas hit. Freddie was still fast asleep, his nose pressed against Roger’s shoulder. It was still dark out, the house was still quiet, but after a few minutes he heard his mum get up and head downstairs.

His stomach grumbled.

“Fred?” He gently shook him. “Oi, Freddie. Fancy breakfast?”

“Fuck off,” Freddie mumbled, eyes still closed- but when Roger tugged on his arm, he followed him from the room (albeit calling Roger an arsehole the entire time, until Winifred was in earshot.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Around noon, they were joined by Roger’s grandparents and his aunt, Winifred’s sister, Rebecca. His grandparents were both heavily bundled up, carrying armfuls of presents. Rebecca followed more sedately, carrying a cookie tin.

“Lovely to meet you, pet,” Roger’s nan said. She was an Omega herself, but Freddie still stuck to Roger’s side like glue, surrounded by three more strangers, all of them asking questions.

“Are you joining your parents, son?” Roger’s granddad asked.

_ “Dad,”  _ Winifred cut in sharply with a stiff smile. “Help me with the turkey, won’t you?”

“What-?”

“Orphan,” Freddie said weakly, raising his hand like he was in class. Roger’s granddad paled drastically; his nanny looked at him as though to say  _ I suppose you can’t help being so stupid. _

“I’m sorry,” Rebecca said quickly.

“No, it’s-”

“I’m sorry,” Roger’s granddad said, more quietly, more solemnly. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“It’s fine,” Freddie said. He looked mortified. “Really, it is.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


At least lunch and dinner passed without further incident.

Clare roped Freddie into opening the Christmas crackers with her, until the table was decorated in those paper crowns and tiny prizes; little whistles, pins, plastic rings and terribly painted tiny crocodiles.

Although Freddie kept his conversation to Roger and Clare for the most part, he seemed to fit right in. And Clare, always charismatic, had him laughing quickly.

“All good?” Roger checked.

Freddie smiled, ducking his head, but not covering his teeth. “All good,” he confirmed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t like Roger bought into the religious side of the holidays. His mum did, his aunt did, his grandparents did; he and Clare, not so much. But he figured you didn’t have to be religious to appreciate the idea.

Or to appreciate how happy everyone seemed.

_ It’s A Wonderful Life  _ was playing for about the millionth time in a row. Truthfully, Roger wasn’t fond of the movie, but his mum always insisted on watching it. Rebecca rolled her eyes when the movie began, sighing heavily, but she smiled at Winifred all the same. The little sister winding up the big sister as usual.

Clare met Roger’s eyes and grinned. Certainly, they could both relate.

Roger couldn’t quite read the look on Freddie’s face. He was smiling at their antics, but his eyes were just a little too dim. He’d mentioned having a sister...But never by name.

In the dim room, Roger took his friend’s hand and squeezed tightly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


No, it wasn’t the most exciting or action-packed holiday. It was just Christmas dinner with his family. Maddening and nosy, but welcoming all the same.

Winifred was fast asleep in her chair. Rebecca and Clare were channel surfing; his grandparents were sipping their tea and nibbling on Quality Street. His nan had one eye on the telly, his granddad was looking sleepy.

Freddie’s head was resting on Roger’s shoulder. He eyed the latest movie Clare had found lazily, not quite paying attention. Roger yawned, slouching further in his seat and bringing Freddie further down with him.

“All good?” Roger asked quietly.

Freddie smiled. “All good,” he said and pulled the knitted blanket over them both. It was a tatty old thing, patterned with Christmas trees, and it always seemed to smell of Winifred’s perfume.

It was ugly. He loved it.

“It’s nice.” Freddie kept his voice low. “It’s been nice.”

Smiling, Roger pulled him closer, eyes on the cheesy Christmas film. “Merry Christmas, Freddie.”

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone. Stay safe 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Clare joins the party, and the boys have a heart-to-heart


End file.
